TOGETHERNESS
by Lumina Lulison
Summary: Tidak ada yang sulit saat kau menyadari betapa singkatnya hidup ini karena aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku hidup. tapi yang jelas aku ingin menghabiskannya denganmu. SASUFEMNARU RnR, please..?


Kehidupan Naruto berjalan baik-baik saja. Sampai akhirnya tubuhnya tiba-tiba melemah. Disaat yang sama hadirlah Sasuke. Naruto telah memiliki Gaara. Namun, Sasuke lah yang sebenarnya memenangkan hati Naruto. Ditengah labilnya Naruto, selain ia harus menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa ia terkena penyakit parah ia juga kehilangan Gaara yang mencintainya. Cobaan demi cobaan pun membawa Naruto semakin dekat dengan Sasuke. Namun mampukah Sasuke menerima kenyataan bahwa Naruto adalah seorang penyakitan sementara keluarganya memaksa Sasuke untuk bersama gadis kaya pilihan keluarganya?

**Disclaimer : Naruto is belong be Mashahi Kishimoto's**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru is the main pairing**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, TYPO, dll.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**UZUMAKI NAWAKI **

**mempersembahkan**

**LOVE MAKE ME STRONG**

**KapiteL Uno (1) : Stararium**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% **

Rumah indah yang terletak dikawasan elit itu yang terletak jauh di antara bangunan-banguanan lainnya. Sama sekali tidak menunjukan tanda keakraban. Itu merupakan hal yang wajar, mengingat kota Konoha yang serba induvidualitas.

Itu juga berlaku bagi penghuni rumah.

Suara pertengkeran terdengar mengisi pagi itu. Uchiha Sasuke, salah satu penghuni rumah terpaksa harus menenyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik bantal, agar tidak mendengar suara yang mengganggunya. Ia baru saja pulang pukul tiga dini hari. Dan sekarang … ia melirik ke arah jam yang terletak diatas meja disamping tempat tidurnya, pukul delapan pagi. Mereka bertengkar seperti tidak mengenal istirahat dan waktu. Kapan pun hati merasa ingin diluapkan, amarah dimuntahkan. Kapan pun hasrat ingin dipuaskan, amarah disemburkan.

_PRANK…_

Sekerang terdengar bunyi suara barang yang dilemparkan. Huh~, ia menghela nafas. Apa mereka pikir pertengkeran mereka tidak menggangu penghuni lain, seperti dia. Sudah hidup selama 20 tahun bersama, masih saja tidak mengerti arti dari tolenrasi.

Mata itu pun terbuka, menunjukan indahnya batu onyx, mata dengan warna sekelam malam. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan menangkap sebuah lukisan. Lukisan reproduksi karya Salvador Dali yang eksentrik dan surealis. Ia selalu tersenyum melihat hasil karyanya. Beberapa kutipan kata-kata seniman itu terpampang didinding.

"_Each morning when I wake up, I experience again a supreme pleasurethat of being Salvador Dali. I don't do drugs. I am drugs."_

Sasuke menyukai kenarsisan.

_Tidak_

Ia menyukai sesuatu yang tidak dilakukan orang lain dan tertarik pada sesuatu yang ekstrim dan tidak sempurna tidak idealis dan tidak suci, ia tidak menyukai kemunafikan. Ia membenci kehidupan yang terlihat sempurna, karena menurutnya kesempurnaan itu semu. Setidaknya dalam hidup ini.

Ia menyukai pemberontakan. Bukan dengan mengankat senjata melawan musuh. Ia terlalu jauh untuk menjadi pahlawan apalagi pejuang. Ia hanya seseorang yang sedang berusaha menemukan jati dirinya namun tidak menyadarinya.

Disisi lain Sasuke menginginkan ketenangan dan kedamaian. Ia percaya aka nada sebuah akhir yang indah. Namun bukan sekarang.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang yang kontradiktif, tidak mengerti diri sendiri, apa lagi mencintainya.

Suasana dikamarnya sepi sekarang. Jarum yang jatuh pun akan terdengar.

Ia sudah tidak bisa tidur lagi. Sasuke bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, menggerutu pelan. Sekilas ia menangkap pemandangan kamar yang didominasi dengan warna biru dongker. Semua perabotannya berwarna gelap. Ayahnya adalah seorang arsitek dan pengusaha yang sangat memperhatikan keindahan. Ia berjalan kea rah stereo dan memasang CD instrument gitar akustik.

Pikirannya tidak pernah tidak kusut.

Ia berjalan melewati cermin besar yang kira-kira tingginya tiga per empat tingginya. Ia tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri memerhatikan pantulan dirinya. Ia berbadan tegap dengan rambut yang cukup aneh dan hidung mancung. Matanya hitam sehitam batu onyx dan dalam wanita mengatakan tatapanya maut, namun ia tidak melihat tanda-tanda 'maut' di sana. Menurutnya, matanya lebih terlihat sendu.

Sekilas Sasuke teringat kisah tentang Narcissus oleh Ovid. Kisah tentang seorang pria tampan yang mati akibat terlalu cinta pada dirinya sendiri dan dikirim ke neraka. Sasuke bukan seperti Narcissus tentunya. Ia tidak ingin dikirim ke neraka. Tidak penting untuk terlalu dipikirkan. Terlalu rumit. Berbagai pikiran simpang siur yang berkecamuk dalam pikirannya segera terhapus begitu mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk.

Sebuah kepala beramput pirang kemerahan dengan agak takut-takut mengintip ke dalam.

"Yes, _Sir_?" kata Sasuke setengah bercanda. Langkahnya yang setengah akan masuk ke kamar mandi terhenti.

"Nii-san, nanti sore jemput aku di Startarium, ya? Nii tau tempatnya kan, tempatnya, tempat Nii…"

"Iya, tempat Nii ambil kursus lukis," Sasuke memotongnya perkataan adiknya. "Oke. Maito-san supir mereka gak ada, ya?"

Kyuubi menggelengkan kepalanya,"Gak tahu. Tadi pagi Okaa-san bilang Nii yang anter."

"Kamu juga denger, yang berusan?" Sasuke berjalan untuk membukakan pintu coklat kokoh kamarnya untuk adiknya.

Kyuubi berlari ke dalam dan melompat ke atas tempat tidur Sasuke. "Mana ada orang yang nggak denger, Nii. Satu deret perumahan ini juga pasti dengar,"

"Ah! Kamu melebih-lebihin! Mana mungkin! Rumah besar gini!" Sasuke terseyum kecut, kemudian ia berguman, " Kenapa lagi sih?" Ia ikut duduk di samping Kyuubi.

"Emangnya masih ada yang mau peduli, apa yang diomongin?" Tubuh Kyuubi yang kecil merosot ke lantai. "Aku mau mandi sekarang. Jam empat, ya, Kak?"

Sasuke mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Beres!"

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya turun deng cepat dan berjalan ke beranda yang luas. Ruangan _semi-outdoor_ itu elegan dan nyaman. Sinar mentari pagi menyelinap masuk dengan lembut, menerangi kursi-kursi dan meja makan kayu yang sering dipakai untuk sarapan karena posisinya yang menghadap langsung kea rah taman. Tempat ini adalah salah satu tempat favorite Sasuke karena di pagi hari, setelah ia berlari pagi, banyak burung gereja yang menciap-ciap mencari makan disana, dan Sasuke terkadang member mereka remah-remah roti.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda pergulatan apa pun diruangan itu. Sepintas, Sasuke tidak dapat mengira-ngira benda apa yang tadi pagi dilempar. Yang ia tahu, kini ada dinding di depan dapur agak terkelupas. Hanya itu.

Seorang laki-laki, yang dipanggilnya Otou-sama sudah berada disana, duduk dengan Koran ditangannya dan secangkir kopi. Wajahnya berperawakan tenang.

"Pagi, Otou-Sama," sapa Sasuke tanpa ekspresi diwajahnya.

Tidak ada jawaban selamat pagi dari ayahnya. Sasuke hanya diam tidak memperdulikannya. Toh, ia sudah melakukan tugasnya hormat kepada ayahnya.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya di ruang itu. Terlihat seorang wanita yang sedang memoles wajahnya dengan _makeup _berlebihan sebuah upaya gagal untuk menyembunyikan raut ketidakpuasan melangkah masuk. Ia memakai jeans biru ketat dan baju kaos berwarna hitam ketat dengan rumbai-rumbai di dada. Rambut panjangnya ia biarkan tergerai. Mata onyxnya memancarkan sinar ketidaksenangan.

"Mau kemana, Okaa-san?" tanya Sasuke menatap pakaian yang dikenakan ibunya.

Yang ditatap hanya menatap anaknya acuh tak acuh. "Shopping. Apa lagi yang bisa dilakuin tante-tante kayak aku kalau nggak?" Ia menggoyangkan bahu dengan kesal.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Ia menangkap bayangan Kyuubi. Yang telah memakai pakaian rapi celana panjang khaki dan blus merah marun tangan pendek. "Wah, rapi banget! Mau pacaran, ya?" Lebih aman mengajak adiknya sebagai target obrolan.

"Hush! Jangan ganggu adikmu! Memangnya kamu? Pacarnya ada berapa? Sepuluh?" Mikoto menghardiknya. Jari-jari tangannya yang di-_manicure5 _diayun-ayunkan ke udara. Urat-urat tangannya terlihat menonjol dan cat kukunya mirip darah.

"Bukan pacar, tapi fans. Aku gak pernah ngajak mereka untuk serius."

"Jad mereka Cuma digilir buat kepuasan kamu? Dasar!" Mikoto terlihat masih ingin mencari sasaran kekesalan.

Sasuke lelah. Ia bangkit berdiri. "Aku makan di luar aja. Aku juga mesti ketemu _clien_!"

"Klien dari mana?" tanya ayahnya yang akhirnya angkat bicara setelah sekian lama tadi diam.

"Temen doang. Katanya rumahnya minta dibetulin. Aku nggak bisa _nge-charge _dia harga kantor. Rumahnya cuman sepersepuluh rumah kita."

"Kalau bagitu, jangan pakai jasa kita!" Ayahnya berkata tenang sambil melipat koran.

"Gak akan. Dia akan pake jasa aku." jawab Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

"Jadi kamu nelikung Otou-Sama dari belakang? Ngerebut Klien?" kata ayahnya dengan nada tidak uka yang sangat jelas.

Sasuke mendesah. "Otou-sama nggak bakal mau ngerjain proyek ini kan? Ini bekas teman kuliah aku dulu. Aku gak bakal ngerebut klienj Otou-sama!" Kakinya berjalan tenang ke arah ruang tamu yang luas. Lantainya dilapisi karpet warna putih susu tebal, dan sofa-sofanya yang berwarna oranye selalu tampak berkilau.

Segela benda dalam rumah ini selau tampak teratur dan terlihat sempurna. Sasuke menggelengkan kepala dengan tidak senang .

_Semuanya terlihat terlalu sempurna._

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Hari baru menjelang pukul setengah tiga sore, namun langit telah memaksakan diri untuk berdandan seakan-akan sang malam, kekasihnya, akan datang sebentar lagi. sebuah kerinduan alam uang aneh, menurut Uzumaki Naruto. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekitar lima puluh anak berusia tujuh sampai delapan tahun yang masih menunggu masuk Stararium sebuah bintang untuk melihat rasi bintang dan berbagai macam bintang, tanpa harus naik pesawat antariksa!

Lengannya terasa pegal setelah hampir sejam menyobek karcis anak-anak kecil berpipi kemerahan yang berebut untuk masuk. Seorang anak laki-laki yang berbadan lebih besar dari yang lain dengan rambut biru-putih yang jingkrak, dengan sengaja mendorong beberapa anak perempuan yang lebih kecil di depannya. Si perempuan kecil dengan rambut berwarna merah, dengan mata sipit, kacamaa bingkai tebal, melotot menatapnya."Aduuuuuhhh! Jangan dorong-dorong napa?" Bentaknya keras dengan nada bicara yang genit. Kerutan di dahinya semakin jelas saat anak laki-laki yang tadi mendorongnya hanya nyengir tanpa dosa dan menatapnya dengan girang. Seolah tadi ia melakukan hal yang lucu.

"Suigetsu! Jangan nakal," marah guru mereka, Mitarashi Anko, terlihat tertekan dan kelelahan , dengan baju _sackdress_ bunga nuansa ungu berkancing tengah, berusaha melerai mereka. Naruto sendiri telah beberapa kali bertemu dengan Anko, dan menurutnya setiap kali mereka bertemu, wajah Anko semakin ditekuk. Ia masih muda dan cantik juga seksi. Namun terlihat tidak bahagia. Entah mengapa. Naruto tidak pernah dapat membayangkan ada orang yang bisa tidak bisa bahagia apabila bertugas menjaga anak-anak kecil yang manis-manis ini.

Naruto mengernyit dan menghentakan tangannya.

"Pegel, ya?" seorang anak kecil dengan rambut oren kemerahan dengan wajah manis, menatapnya dengan raut penuh perhatian. Anak laki-laki itu sangat tampan.

Naruto tertawa, "Oh. Nggak. Udah biasa kok. Gak papa,"

"Ayo! Ayo! Jangan ngobrol! Cepat jalan! Kamu ini lama-lamain antrian aja!" Anko segera berkata dan anak itu memutar bola matanya, "Bawel deh," katanya pelan, nyaris tanpa suara pada Naruto. Ia memainkan sebelah matanya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum pada anak itu kerena ia merasakan hujaman tatapan dari Anko.

"Dia bilang apa?" tanya Anko sebal.

Mendengar nada tidak enak dari Anko, Naruto nyegir, "Dia cuman bilang 'oke',"

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto dengan lega menyobek karcis terakhir dan menyerahkannya pada anak yang sedari tadi kelihatan pendiam. "Nah ini karcis kamu. Selamat menonton, ya?"

Anak itu tidak beranjak juga dan malah menarik celana jeans Naruto.

"Ya?" tanya Naruto heran pada anak itu.

"Ka..ka..kakak. Di.. di dalam e.. enak, ng..ngak?"

Naruto yang mendengar nada gugup dari anak itu heran, "Oh, enak kok! Dingin, dan kamu bisa melihat ribuan bintang,"

Naruto tersenyum manis, "Ayo aku antar,"

"Biar, Aku saja! Ayo, Hinata! Jangan merepotkan orang! Belajar hidup mandiri, sejak kecil," Anko menggerutu sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah gadis kecil tadi, yang hanya menatap pasrah pada Naruto. Hinata tesenyum kecil sebelum menghilang ke dalam studio.

Naruto merasa sangat lelah. Padahal, menurutnya, pekerjaan yang dilakukannya sekarang tidak tergolong berat, apalagi tempatnya bekerja mengizinkannya pulang satu jam lebih awal, karena ia mengambil _doublejob_ di bioskop, yang untuk kesana hanya satu menit dengan berjalan kaki.

Ia melangkah masuk ke kamar ganti khusus karyawan dan berjalan menuju sebuah lemari coklat. Ia melewti cermin gantung dan secara reflek melirik kedalamnya. Naruto menarik kemeja putih yang dipakainya keluar dari celana jeansnya dan membetulkan posisi anak rambut pirang yang berombak dan agak keluar jalur.

"Lo tau nggak, setiap orang kalo ngeliat kaca, pasti ngeliat," tiba-tiba sebuah suara bariton kalem mengejutkannya.

Naruto terperanjat dan melirik ke arah Gaara, sahabatnya. Ia sedang melirik dirinya dengam mata terpicing. "Gaara! Ngagetin aja! Untung jantung gue gak copot,"

Gaara tersenyum. "Lo udah nyobekin karcis anak-anak?" ia menguap. –Gaara nguap? O.o-

"Ya. Ntar giliran elo, mastiin mereka bubar dengan teratur. Tungguin sampe anak terakhir dijemput pulang. Tadi kloter terakhir Konoha Gakuen."

"Wah, si Judes Anko?" Gaara bankit dari sofa hitam, yang agak pojok. "Untung aja tadi gue kebagian Oto Elementary School. Guru ekstrakulikulernya cakep!" Gaara tersenyum, melirik kearah Naruto dengan tatapan berjuta makna.

Namun, Naruto tidak memberikan reaksi penuh makna-tidak seperti yang di harapkan Gaara. Ia menarik nafas panjang.

"Kenapa Gaar? Tadi katanya seneng? Kok tarikan nafasnya kayak orang mau ujian?" tanya Naruto.

Gaara tidak menjawab. Ia tidak pernah mengerti mengapa Naruto tidak pernah sedikitpun menyukainya. Padahal mereka sama-sama bekerja _freelance_ di tempat itu. Gaara menyukai ilmu perbintangan dan belajar khusus untuk itu, sedangkan Naruto menyukai anak kecil. Gaara merasa mereka seakan saling melengkapi. Tapi kenapa?

Gaara memperhatikan raut wajah yang indah dan berpenampilan sederhana itu. Naruto tidak pernah mengenakan perhiasan kecuali sebuah kalung berbandul prisma segilima, yang diberikan ibunya. Ia tidak merias wajahnya secara berlebihan. Namun, Gaara selalu melihat wajah itu terlihat anggun dan menawan.

Naruto melirik Gaara yang sedari tadi memerhatikannya, dan cepat-cepat berpaling untuk mengambil tasnya.

"Lo mau ke bioskop?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Ntar aku tungguin, ya? Aku anterin kamu pulang?"

Naruto tersenyum sopan. "Makasih, tapi aku bisa pulang sendiri kok."

Gaara mendesah, "Kenapa sih, udah tetanggaan, tapi masih juga gak mau ngalah?"

"Karena, sekalipun kita hidup berdampingan, kerja bareng, dan memilki pandangan sendiri-sendiri. Gue ngehormatiin elo, dan gue harap lo juga gitu," Naruto menganggukan kepalanya untuk menegaskan perkataannya.

Gaara hanya menatapnya dengan diam. Sulit sekali menaklukannya, pikirnya.

Naruto menarik tas ransel warna oranye yang berisi pakaiannya dari dalam laci loker, kemudian menguncinya kembali dan memasukan kuncinya kedalam saku celana jeansnya. "Bye, Gaar," ia melambai dengan riang, kemudian berjalan pergi.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Naruto melewati selasar utama dan melihat seorang laki-laki muda dengan gaya model rambut yang aneh sedang melipat tangannya, terlihat sedang menunggu tidak sabar. Pria itu melirik Naruto, bersamaan dengan gadis itu meliriknya.

Pandangan mereka bertemu.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya refleks. Pria itu tampan.. sangat tampan. Tubuhnya gagah dan raut wajah tenang. Ia terlihat memilki karakter keras tipe seseorang yang tidak akan melakukan sesuatu kalau ia tidak ingin melakukannya seseorang yang memiliki kehidupan sendiri. Pemikiran sendiri.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. Selama kurang dari sedetik, pria itu terlihat kehilangan kestabilannya dan dengan grogi membalasnya, "Um... Mbak, ngeliat anak-anak kecil nggak?"

"Anak-anak kecil? Hari ini ada ratusan anak kecil yang saya liat," jawab Naruto enteng.

Pria itu tersenyum. Senyumannya dingin, namun matanya hangat. Naruto mengawasinya selama sedetik. Ia merasa meiliki koneksi dengan pria ini.

Sedikit berlebihan, pikirnya cepat. Tangannya merah daun pintu untuk membukanya. "Maksudnya, anak dari Konoha Gakuen?"

"Hn," jawab pria itu tidak jelas.

Naruto melirik kesal pada pria itu. Seketika pujiannya yang tadi runtuh. Bagaimana ia bisa berfikir memiliki koneksi dengan orang ini.

"Tunggu aja. Belum keluar kok." jawab Naruto dengan nada tidak seramah tadi.

Pria tadi hanya diam dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya tadi. Menunggu adiknya

Naruto hendak berlalu, namun berhenti lagi saat pria tadi bertanya lagi padanya. "Kamu juga punya adik disini?"

"Nggak! Saya kerja disini," jawab Naruto tenang. Seperti dugaannya, ia melihat sinar terkejut tadi orang itu dan ia tahu kenapa. Dilihat sepintas, ia tak mirip dengan petugas pengurus tiket.

"Gitu, ya?" pria itu memerhatikan Naruto. Sekarang giliran Naruto yang gelisah selama beberapa detik, namun ia segera tersipu dan untuk menutupinya ia berkata, "Permisi..."

Pria itu baru sadar kalau ia memblokir jalan keluar gadis itu, ia memiringkan bahu, memberinya jalan.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Bersambung**

Review dong :D  
aku re-write ceritanya ini soalnya masih banyak kesalahan dicerita yang lama  
untuk itu mohon para reader buat kasih saran apakah cerita ini pantas dilanjutkan atau tidak :D

RnR….?


End file.
